Blackout in Battle City
by hananotsuki hime
Summary: What happens when Yugi and the gang come across the eerie castle Pegasus has in his notorious Battle City? Why does he only allow Yugi in and what does he have in store for our star duelist?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated my other story in like 4 years, but I ask you please wait another day or two and I will have it uploaded...I haven't abandoned it so bear with me please. Btw, this chapter would have been longer but I decided to make it a two shot instead of a oneshot, so review please and tell me what ya think. ^_^**

**I have edited this chapter and changed the name from Yugi to Yami mostly because it was aggravating me. lol Just so it isn't confusing, Pegasus doesn't know the name "Yami" in this fic so he will still call him Yugi-boy regardless of the change.**

**Edited: 4/6/13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Chapter One: What Happened in the Office

It was a beautiful day, the sun shining brightly overhead. Yugi, Teah, and Joey were walking around in Battle City trying to find another opponent so they could leave the god-forsaken island and get back to normal civilization. Yugi had already beaten a number of contestants and had come upon the castle on the competition grounds. He remembered the last conversation he had with Pegasus, and something concerned him, rubbing him the wrong way. But that wasn't saying much, because everything about the white-haired man rubbed him the wrong way. The sing-song speech he had, the nickname he had given him, the fact that he never seems to have a woman around…ever. There are just no words for the shivers the man makes run down his spine, and not in a good way.

The last time he spoke to the man, it seemed as though he was implying something other than him just coming to compete in these games. The guards looked at the trio walking up to the double doors. However, after seemingly hearing something from their earpieces, and a swift appraisal through their sunglasses, they only allowed Yugi to pass.

The halls of the building were dimly lit, with small lamps flickering every ten steps. The concrete walls appeared a shade of green only found in deep forests. His heeled boots echoed with every step as he continued down his path. The long trek with the eternal hallway was getting tiresome, but Yugi pressed on until he came to a lone door. Poising his hand to knock, a voice sounded behind it.

"Come in Yugi-boy, the door is unlocked."

Yugi's alter ego decided to switch places with him just in case the strange man decided to try something. Opening the door, he had to shield his eyes from the light that flooded the area to his spot in the darkness of the hall. There he was, sitting at a desk in the middle of the room, a large mahogany desk that glinted with the sun's light from the tall, immaculate glass windows behind him.

"Pegasus."

Yugi, now turned Yami saw the man slightly shiver when he said his name. It made goosebumps appear on the back of his neck, but Yami was never one to show weakness in front of a perceived enemy. The question was...now what? Why was he the only one allowed in and what did this man want with him? He just sat there with an amused smirk on his face, his hands resting on linked fingers. But this staring contest was getting a little old.

"Why am I here Pegasus? And don't tell me it's for the Battle City Finals. There was some other purpose for you to summon me here, to even get me involved in these charades in the first place." Yami was peeved, the entire time the man seemed content to stare at him with that annoyingly ridiculous smirk on his face!

"Charades? My my, Yugi-boy, what a thing to say. Don't tell me you're angry at being here? You fail to realize that I introduced you to the best arenas and environments a star duelist could ask for. Your grandfather would be proud of all you've managed to accomplish."

"That may be true Pegasus. But you did not have to kidnap grandpa! He had done nothing to you!"

Pegasus gave Yami a skeptical and slightly reprimanding look. Waggling his index finger and shaking his head, he tsked at the boy.

"Ah ah ah but Yugi-boy, would you have accepted the invitation had your hand not been forced?"

This got Yami thinking. Would he have gone to all of these tournaments...would he have neglected his studies this much had the need not been dire? Probably not. The man had a point. But that's NOT the point! He had the ability to think for himself, to CHOOSE for HIMSELF! Who did Pegasus think he was to MAKE him do something he had not chosen to do. And now he wanted to act all smug like he had done a great deed and the boy was somehow indebted to him.

Well that's NOT the way Yami saw it and it was high time the pimp looking bastard knew it!

"You have done no service to me by taking my grandpa and harming my friends! Do not think I plan to repay you for the things you have done to make me hate you."

In a sign of mock hurt, Pegasus placed his hand on his heart and acted as if he would pass out. However, on the inside, he was extremely turned on by the enraged look the young man was giving him.

"Oh Yugi-boy, you wound me deeply. But through all this talk of friendship, I have to wonder, are your friends truly your friends? Are you sure they aren't skating on your fame. How do you know they won't leave you when your name no longer means anything? Little Joey...he used to bully you not too long ago, am I correct? And Teah, she's a skank that doesn't know when to shut up. She's only fascinated with your mastery of MY cards, but in truth you aren't even tall enough for her to consider dating! Tristen is only hanging around because of his "love" for Joey's little sister. So truthfully, you have no friends and you're all alone. How does it feel?"

Yami's mind was racing as was his blood. He wanted so badly to assassinate the man in front of him, but that would neither help him nor could he actually pull something like that off. This was a time he'd actually have to wait for karma to come back around and smack him in the face.

"Is that all you brought me here to say?" Silence followed Yami's comment. Turning, he reached for the door handle.

"I never said the conversation was over." Pegasus' voice had gained a deep tone and chilling edge. Freezing in place after turning the knob and finding the door magically locked, Yami began to panic.

The chair gently scraped the wood floor as the man got up from his desk to make his way to tower over Yami. In his mind, as Pegasus made his approach, Yami tried to search the room to find anything he could dive for and use as a weapon. Finding nothing and not having much space to move, the poor boy watched in trepidation at his assailant's approach. The seconds felt slow like the viscosity of cold molasses, until finally the man's shadow eclipsed Yami's form.

"What's with that look Yugi-boy? Why do you tremble? Do I possibly make you nervous?"

Yami could feel the man's breath as it traveled from his cheek to hover over the junction between his neck and shoulder through the whispered dialogue. A shiver passed through his bones and down his spine. Panic filled every one of the sinews connecting his muscles and every nerve ending in his body. The close proximity with the tall man unnerved the duelist, as he had always been careful to keep at least a five foot distance between himself and the predator in front of him. Yami's breathing hitched as he felt the man's lips touch his skin. Violently he jerked causing Pegasus to loosen his hold in shock.

With the new found freedom, he created the distance he sought. Jetting to the other side of the office desk, he grabbed the stapler and opened it up pointing it in the general direction Pegasus was in as he held his chest heaving.

"Wh-what do you think you are doing?!" He all but shouted, his eyes wide and twitching.

"Oh come now dear Yugi, from that display...can't you tell? I want you. And I shall have you. There is nothing you can do, even armed as you are with that piece of office supply. Stop fighting what you cannot prevent."

A million thoughts ran through the boy's head at once. What was to become of him? Will he lose his chastity to this creep who believed he owned the world?! This was definitely not his day. How could he reach his friends, had they even realized something was wrong? He noticed the man was a tad off, but to be gay and a rapist was just doing too much!

Pegasus again began his approach. Yami's hand shook in fear, but he was determined to fight with all he had in him just as he did with every single duel he took part in. The man continued to approach and Yami steeled his will. As Pegasus closed in, Yami backed up to the window, leaning up against the ledge. When he got within two feet, Yami swung, aiming to mar the fair skin of the man's face. But mid-swing, Pegasus caught his hand and pulled him in close, licking the side of his face.

"What the hell?!" Yami bellowed as he tried fruitlessly to jerk away.

Prying the stapler from his hands, Pegasus carelessly threw it on the other side of the office. Grabbing Yami's slim waist, he crushed the boy's body into his own. His long white hair moved slightly so Yami could see the corner of his millennium eye, making him look beautifully monstrous.

Yami's wide eyes darted everywhere in an attempt to find any way out of this mess, however when no way was forth coming, the boy tried to scream. It didn't last long, for he was cut off by lips crashing down onto his own. Surprisingly soft lips meshed with his in a frenzy of movement, a somewhat gentle sliding motion like waves slowly lapping onto a beach. But there was a hunger hidden within this action, a feral hunger that threatened to eat him alive. Suddenly, something wet and equally soft invaded his lips, venturing further into his mouth to explore and engage his own muscle in a battle for dominance. Yami began struggling more viciously than before. He was being tongue kissed! It was his first kiss too! The son of a bitch took his first kiss! And the boy realized if he didn't stop this soon, more of his firsts would be taken this day.

Yami pushed against Pegasus' chest repeatedly as the kiss continued, the sensation making his body feel abnormal. The appendage in his lower regions began to twitch in anticipation of something, but he couldn't quite place what it was. Hands moved down his body from his waist and landed on his buttocks. An unmanly squeak was heard as Yami felt his butt being grabbed roughly. The large hands massaged his cheeks as his tongue mirrored the movement to a particularly sensitive part in his mouth.

Snapping out of the daze he was put in, Yami immediately bit down on the invader. A grunt and loud pained noise escaped his attacker as he took a step back in shock. In anger, Pegasus got over the wound on his tongue and hit Yami over the head, knocking him out.

**Ok, so I am almost done with the second chapter, all I have to do is finish typing it. Again please review and I should have the next chapter up soon! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter to this two-shot...I wanted to post it yesterday, but I wasn't able to get to internet, but here it is my darlings. There is a lemon in here for your viewing pleasure. I hope it is to your liking, as it is my first yaoi fic and lemon lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Warning: To remind everyone, this fic is yaoi so there will be boy X boy action and lemony goodness between two males. Beware…if you don't like this sort of thing, I suggest you not read it. ^_^**

Chapter Two: Memories, a Painting and Change

When he woke up, Yami was in a strange room and not the decorative office they occupied before he lost consciousness. He was haphazardly lying in a mahogany four-poster bed with many intricate designs carved into the wooden frame. Expensive sheets covered the bed in hues of purple and iridescent silver. The soft cloud-like pillows matching the sheet-set lay innocently piled behind him, beckoning him to lean back and bask in the safe-haven they deceptively provided. The walls were painted a calm cream color, complementing the muted colors of the carpet atop the beautifully waxed wooden flooring. Light pooled in from a slit in the thick mauve brocade curtains.

The back of his head ached from the blow he sustained from the surprisingly strong, lithe man he had the displeasure of conversing with earlier. Well, at least he wasn't here now. Finally he might get some sort of reprieve from the unwanted advances and attention he was getting.

"Ah, Yugi-boy. I see you are awake."

_Or not_. Damn, spoke too soon.

The sound had come from a dark corner on the other side of the room. The man's voice sounded off and much deeper than the false and utterly ridiculous tone he normally used. Rising slowly, Pegasus stalked his prey, his one visible eye gleaming ominously from the sparse light entering the room. Yami looked around, frantic to find a route of escape. Quickly, the boy attempted to create more distance between them the closer Pegasus got, only to realize his leg was chained to one of the bed posts, the chain somewhat blending into the silver embroidery decorating the comforter. The bed dipped as Pegasus entered it and despair rolled over Yami like thick black rain clouds. He wasn't going to get out of this, was he?

The man's eyes looked crazed, like that of a rabid dog who couldn't remember compassion and love. A wave of pity passed through Yami until he was once again reminded of his own pitiable condition. Those rabid eyes were directed at him and he had no escape.

As his mind attempted to distract itself from the horror about to happen, Yami vaguely noticed a large painting on the wall behind the bed. It depicted a beautiful woman in a pink Victorian-styled gown, the eyes of the painting appearing as if she were staring into his soul. It made him self-conscious looking at her, making him feel that he was wrongfully intruding upon some sacred place that he shouldn't have been able to see.

He felt his jacket being opened and taken off slowly. Randomly, Yami wondered what his friends were doing without him. Were they wondering what was taking him so long? How long had he been out anyway? All these thoughts passed through his mind as he continued to stare blankly at the painting. Pegasus began kissing the exposed skin at the joint of his elbow and his lips travelled up his arm and up to his shoulder. Yami sat unmoving on the bed, not really paying attention to what was happening to him. Goosebumps rose up from his pores as his body mindlessly reacted to the kisses.

As the man hovered over him, doing unspeakable things to his body in this immaculately expensive room, the eyes of that painting bore into him coating his insides with an immeasurable guilt. The realization hit him that this woman was probably once important to the white-haired man in front of him, most likely his wife. But he couldn't understand his self-imposed guilt. Why?! He was the victim here, the _rapee_! Is that even a word? Why was this bothering him now?!

The man stopped his ministrations as he noticed Yami not responding to him. He followed Yami's line of sight and his eyes landed on the gorgeous likeness of his deceased wife. An unnamable look crossed his face before it was overtaken by a dark expression. He glanced back at Yami, deciding to answer the unspoken question he saw there.

"She was my wife…and she died, leaving me in this god forsaken world alone with only my wealth and fame to comfort me." There was a bitter tone in the way he spoke of her, but underneath the layers of bitterness, there was a sweetness and fondness that did not get past his captive.

"Her personality was unrivaled. Her smile was brighter than the Egyptian sun itself and her laughter twinkled like the stars on a moonless night. She was beautiful. And she died. She was as kind as she was fair, but none of that can benefit her now, as her memory does nothing for me."

Bitterness inched its way back into his monologue and hurt clung to every word but Yami steeled his will not to feel remorse for his current tormentor. The woman was indeed unearthly beautiful and her expression showed a kindness that put the Yugi's inherently kind nature to shame. Yami, as he was, the somewhat evil spirit taking over his other half could not dream of having a spirit as pure as hers appeared to be. However, that did not explain nor excuse Pegasus' actions.

"You remind me of her." This was said in a whisper so low Yami thought he had imagined it. The man's one eye bore into him as if daring him to comment.

How? As ethereal as that woman was, how could this man _possibly_ compare another _male_ to _her_?! Yami never thought himself an ugly person, nor did Yugi for that matter. On the contrary according to their standards, they looked highly attractive despite being unnaturally short, but this was on a different level _entirely_. He also knew the man had to be somewhat eccentric, but this was going a tad too far.

"Your personalities are the same…kind, compassionate, loving, friendly. You behave exactly like her. I saw her spirit in you upon our first meeting. Your skin is fair and silky, your eyes expressive and your appearance soft. Your hair dances in the light and my need for you grew the more I saw you. And now I have you." That last sentence was said with such conviction and finality that Yami felt concern for his safety. Pegasus appraised him, gazing up and down his frame. Yami began to fidget under the intense stare.

That crazed look started creeping its way back onto Pegasus' face. Despite the fact that this was actually rape, the older man was surprisingly gentle with his prey. Yami was being caressed in an almost loving way. Pegasus was at least _attempting_ to pleasure him as opposed to just getting his own jollies and leaving a broken and unsatisfied Yami in his wake. This had to mean _something_. Pegasus still seemed to have an inkling of sanity left in him. Maybe it was possible to talk his way out of this impossible situation. Maybe, since he reminded the man of the wife he must have loved down to his soul, the man might listen to his request and let him go. He said her memory did nothing for him, but it had the potential to do something for Yami.

His belt buckle was undone, the zipper releasing its restricting hold on his hips. Slender fingers confidently grabbed the top of his pants and boxers simultaneously, giving a sharp tug.

"PEGASUS!" Panic began rising in the young man as he implemented his newly formed plan before he could pull anymore. Pegasus slowly and calmly looked up to meet his gaze.

"Pegasus, I know losing your wife was unbearably hard for you, and living without her harder still. I can't even begin to fathom how much pain the years without her have brought you. But this isn't what you want to do. I am not her, no matter how similar our personalities or how much you wish it. I am a _man_. Don't you see something wrong with this?! I highly doubt this is what she would have wanted as a result of her death."

Suddenly his pants were ripped down his legs with such a force, his thighs burned slightly and he squeaked in a very unmanly fashion. The spirit shocked himself at the loss of the usual timbre of his voice. His manhood bounced slightly as it was freed from its restraints and his pants pooled around his left foot draping over the chain on his ankle. Pegasus still retained a calm façade but his eyes held a raging fire that beamed down on Yami. The one-sided conversation had the opposite effect the boy was looking for.

"Waa-…_nggh_." He choked on his spittle and his eyes widened as the man grabbed his inexperienced member. He had never even masturbated before! Though the movements seemed rough and jerky, there was still a gentleness hidden in the actions. The fury in the eyes behind the veil of white hair began to subside as the motions of his hand awakened something deep inside Yami's core.

Sweat beaded around Yami's brow and his hands quivered before they clutched the sheets. His breathing came in pants and gasps as the hand moved faster, up and down his shaft. Heat pooled in his abdomen and blood rushed to his cheeks. The part of his brain not fogged in a haze couldn't understand how the rubbing of the man's nimble fingers against his most private place could incite such pleasure, a pleasure beyond his wildest imagination. Something within him kept heating up, his core coiling like the heated coils on a Bunsen burner. And then whatever the feeling was had snapped. White, viscous liquid shot forth, staining his black undershirt, the man's hand and the surrounding sheets.

Yami screwed his eyes shut, riding out the waves of pleasure and his thought process stopped completely. His fists clenched around the soft material on the bed and the rate of his breathing increased as he attempted to come down from his high. Before, he couldn't understand how sex could be an addiction, but if the rest of it felt like _this_ then the puzzle had just been solved. Rubix didn't have a cube like this, and card games couldn't compare to this _feeling_.

As his rapid breathing slowed, he felt his undershirt leave him, exposing the rest of his flesh to the cool air in the room. When his eyes opened, he caught the gaze of his gentle rapist, mesmerized by that _stare_.

"Beautiful." The man uttered from his lips as those lips descended to nip and suck at Yami's neck. Yami squirmed and the coil began to wind again as pressure points were licked and Pegasus' hands meandered down his sides to massage the junction between his thigh and the bone of his pelvis.

The tall man kissed down Yami's torso as the boy's abs undulated from the expansion and decompression of his lungs. Pegasus dipped his tongue in to taste Yami's navel, and the younger's breath hitched when those sinful lips reached the bed of peach fuzz developing above his erection. Something wet and warm slicked its way up his shaft. Yami began breathing erratically from the stimulation to his organ. The boy hadn't realized he had his eyes closed until he forced them open to see Pegasus licking him from base to tip with an ominous looking bottle in his left hand, top popped open and contents drooling on his right hand. Yami wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what was coming next. He wasn't _that_ naïve. But his limbs were liquefied and unable to fight in the attempt to stop the man's lubricated fingers from reaching his lower entrance.

"AAAHH! Pega-…nngh…haaah!" Pegasus began sucking on the head of his erection, tongue massaging the slit as one finger entered the hole.

Moans of pleasure quickly turned into a groan of discomfort from the alien feeling of that one finger. Yami fought between the desire to jerk up to the moist suction and recoil from the cool pumping of that damnable finger. Pegasus deep throated, his hair veiling his face and tickling Yami's thighs. The boy cried out as he was fully incased in warmth and barely noticed a second finger being added. The fingers began to scissor inside of him accompanied by a horrible squelching sound. Pain began to ignite inside of his virgin hole as the fingers stretched the taut skin. A sharp, pained gasp left Yami's panting lips as his legs instinctively tried to close. Tears started to prick at the corners of his eyes as he gripped the sheets tighter. Grunting in annoyance, Pegasus forcibly re-opened his legs with a push of his elbows. A third finger tore its way into him, seeming to be punishment for the unconscious attempt to thwart the man's progression.

Vaguely Yami heard something clink onto the wooden floor and a zipper being pulled as lips left his erection. But the fingers never stopped, if anything they pumped faster loosening the area as much as they could before the main event.

Suddenly the fingers left. Yami weakly cracked his eyes open to see that Pegasus had already discarded his pants and underwear, spreading lube onto his gigantic man piece. The boy's eyes widened in fright. _How the hell was that monstrosity supposed to _fit_?! What the fuck _is_ that, some sort of worm monster card he attached to his pelvis?!_

"I see you are ready for me. My sweet Yugi-boy." Yami wanted to gag. That ridiculous tone was back, albeit deeper than normal. Was he trying to be funny? The shit wasn't working. Yami wanted to run away and hide and never come back looking at the length and size of the abomination meant to impale him. But all he could do is stare at it in shock and awe.

"Like what you see?" Pegasus smirked, continuing to feel himself up.

_HELL NO! How the hell so you figure I like any of this?! Wipe that damn smirk off your face! Can we duel for my virginity? Then I'd have at least a chance at escape._

"Are you mentally prepared for this Yugi-boy?" Yami's eyes widened impossibly larger as he listened to the man talk. Pegasus moved again to hover over him and leaned his head down to Yami's ear.

"Don't alarm yourself, I'll be gentle, my little Egyptian prince." A shiver passed through Yami at the promise laced within those poisonous words.

Without warning, a searing pain ripped through the entire lower half of his body. The ear-piercing scream that tore from Yami's lips reverberated off the walls and echoed around the room. Pegasus grunted and groaned in pleasure, painfully refraining himself from moving and causing the boy more agony than he was in already.

It took an uncountable amount of time before the burning pain subsided to a somewhat dull ache. It was an ache of being filled. Before his mind and body could calm themselves Pegasus pulled himself out to the head and thrust back in. The air was filled with the sounds of their copulation. Skin slapped against skin. But Pegasus had not found what he was looking for. Every thrust he made went in at a different angle, frantically searching for that one special spot.

A squeak tumbled from Yami's mouth, said orifice open in a silent scream. Flecks of white sprouted all across his vision. Scrambling for some kind of recognition, his mind tried to wrap itself around what exactly _that_ was that Pegasus hit deep inside him. Pegasus smirked. _Found it_. Immediately after its discovery, Pegasus began ramming into Yami's prostate with gusto. Screams of unimaginable pleasure erupted from Yami's lips as grunts were the only indication of pleasure from his rapist.

That coil was winding tighter and tighter as that magical spot was pierced by the head of his partner in the age-old dance. Those spots of white grew to cover all of his vision until it was as if he was being blinded by the light of the sun. Pegasus was feeling close to his end, however, he didn't want the boy to outlast him. He grabbed Yami's neglected member and pumped it with a ferocity rivaling that of one of his carded dragons. Yami's hips raised to meet every one of Pegasus' thrusts. The air hung heavy with vaporized sweat and sensual sounds as both males were reaching that forbidden place.

Yami screamed as he experienced his first true orgasm. The pressure built behind his eyes to an excruciatingly painful degree, but Yami did not care. All his mind could focus on was the man thrusting above him for his own completion as he rode out his orgasm, white streams shooting in between their sweat slicked bodies. The indescribable feeling of being filled once again came over Yami as Pegasus released inside of him with a shout and slumped over him breathing heavily.

"How was that for a first time dear Yugi-boy?" The man softly asked in Yami's ear.

Yami again was unable to respond, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart and clear his fuzzy sight. As the man regained his strength, Yami could feel him beginning to clean them both from their activities.

Yami wanted to move, but his body wasn't responding to his brain that particular moment. As the man left the room and came back with a damp towel and apil of warm water, Yami lazily looked around with eyes half lidded. Nothing chaned since this all started except his virginal status and the angle of the sun as it had already begun its descent. That sliver of light was dimmer than the one he saw earlier through the brocade curtains and it had a pinkish tint to it. The comforter was still soft as he slowly slid the back of his hand up to his face. Ha…he was no longer a virgin anymore. In his mind, he laughed hysterically, but his body was too exhausted to do so aloud.

Pegasus came back in the room wiping his hands off on a face towel, his shirt and jacket removed showing the muscles of his chest and abs. He was saying something, but Yami couldn't make it out. His ears felt like they were filled with cotton. He just lazily stared blankly at the man before the edges of his vision began to get fuzzier than it was before. The corners of his eyesight started to darken as a strong wave of fatigue set in and he realized…this was the second time he was blacking out in Battle City.

**I regret to announce that this is the end...lol unless someone wants me to continue this in a sequel, because this was only supposed to be a one-shot that meandered into two chapters lol. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^**


End file.
